Paradiso
Paradiso is a religious group that travels the seas on their church-boat hybrid known as Eden. The organization is run by the eccentric and mysterious Sage Abraham. The group travels across the seas spreading the word of their god and attempting to recruit others into their religion, known as Paradism. While no world nobles have taken up practice of their religion: pirates, marines, and even rulers of some countries have. They are in direct opposition to the world nobles due to their belief that a being was higher than them. Along with them believing that most devil fruit users were above world nobles, considering most nobles don't have devil fruits. History Beliefs Members and followers of Paradiso follow a monotheistic religion called Paradism. They believe that their god is the creator of devil fruits and gave them to world as a gift. They believe that the water weakness is his way of keeping them above normal species but still below him. Followers of Paradism believe that those with devil fruits and other forms of supernatural powers are there to guide those who don't. They don't hate those without powers by any means but they look down on them as ones who need to be guided. Paradists are also of the belief that by worshipping their god their powers will grow stronger and they will become closer to him. Devil fruit awakenings are seen as this within their religion. Symbol The symbol of Paradiso is very simple but hold great meaning. Members of this group see it as their connection to their god. Each member of Paradiso, no matter the position, is branded with this symbol. Hierarchy *'Pope': The title of pope is given to the leader of Paradiso. They run the organization as well as being the public face of it. This position is held by Sage Abraham. Anyone of this level is capable of using both of the more common forms of haki. *'Cardinals': Cardinals are essentially the guard of the pope as well as model figures in the organization. One to two of them are required to be around the pope at all times and the rest cannot leave Eden without his permission. Anyone of this level is capable of using both of the more common forms of haki. *'Archbishops': Archbishops are essentially the heads of teaching Paradiso's religion. They answer directly to the pope just like cardinals but are free to leave Eden when they wish. Their job is usually to manage bishops and spread the religion. Anyone of this level is capable of using both of the more common forms of haki. *'Bishops': Bishops are the servants of the Archbishops. They will both protect and work with Archbishops on their journeys. Bishops will usually set the groundwork in a town or village for their religion to blossom. They will them hand over the jobs of actually running ceremonies to priests and deacons. Anyone of this level is capable of using at least one form of haki. *'Priests': Priests operate on their own accord, taking orders from Bishops to spread the word of their religion constantly, they never stay in one place long. They have surprisingly more freedom than bishops but are also much lower in terms of command. *'Deacons': Members Category:Paradiso